


Greeting The Day

by CJ_Quill (orphan_account)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I shouldn't write from Emmet's POV parts of this are just Self-Projection City, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Oneshot, Slice of Life, gets a bit introspective at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CJ_Quill
Summary: Lucy was watching him again, chin in her palm, fondness in her eyes. His foot still tapped to the music, a thought creeping into his head. An excuse to be close to her.“Luuuucyyyyy!” He sang.“Hm?”“Come dance with me!”“It's too early, Emmet…”“C'mon, just for a minute? It'll help wake you up!”





	Greeting The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just very soft for domestic EmmetStyle...

Early morning was Emmet's favorite time of day; when the sky was gold and the clouds fluffy, and everything seemed to be coming alive all at once. The morning was free of conflict and tension. A brand new start with every sunrise. It was refreshing.

Emmet pushed a hand through his hair and glanced down at the still sound-asleep Lucy beside him. Her colorful hair was free from its ponytail, splayed out in a mess of static all across her pillow. One arm lay folded under her head and the other hung limp off the edge of the mattress, along with one of her feet. The drool at the corner of her mouth was very noticeable, and her snores were not nearly as soft as she'd want you to believe. No, Lucy was not a very graceful sleeper, but to Emmet she looked beautiful all the same. He brushed his thumb very gently over her cheek. She smiled softly into her pillow at his touch. His heart fluttered.

Emmet got to his feet carefully to avoid waking her and stretched out his back, arms reaching to the ceiling.

“Good morning, house!” He greeted the day through a yawn and went to get started on his morning routine.

Beat-for-beat routines, morning and night, were the one indulgence Emmet allowed himself from his pre-Special, admittedly somewhat brainwash-y past. Things were just so darn unpredictable now, it was nice to at least know what he'd be doing when he woke up: Greet the day, limber up with stretches, shower (try and inevitably fail to keep the soap out of his eyes), shave, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and get dressed in his trusty construction worker gear.

Once he was dressed, Emmet headed for the kitchen to get going on the last step; share a meal with the special people in his life - also known as breakfast. He set his phone on the counter and pulled up his morning playlist. It was a new one Unikitty had helped him put together, full of cheerful and upbeat songs that  _ weren't _ all remixes of Everything Is Awesome. In the interest of broadening his musical horizons, she'd told him. It had been successful, because Emmet liked this playlist a lot.

He sang along under his breath as he put on a pot of coffee. “Unbelievable, super cool, outrageous and amazing…” He gathered up what he needed from the cabinets. “Phenomenal, fantastic, so incredible…”

"Morning, Emmet!" Unikitty's chipper greeting surprised him from behind.

"Oh!" Emmet turned around. "Good morning, Unikitty! How're you doing?"

"I'm great!" Unikitty's ears fluffed back when Emmet gave them a scratch. "I've been talking to my little brother Puppycorn, he's visiting soon and I can't wait to introduce him to everyone! You're all gonna love him!"

Emmet listened intently as Unikitty prattled on, offering the odd interjection to prove his investment despite his multitasking. This was how they kept each other company, by rambling to each other.

Soon enough, the slow creak of sleepy footsteps on the floorboards alerted them both that Lucy was awake. Unikitty stifled her chatter, and Lucy acknowledged her greeting smile with a small wave. She dragged herself across the kitchen and slipped under Emmet's arm, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Good morning, Lucy!” Emmet said, returning the affection.

He smiled at the small “Aww!” from Unikitty.

“Mhmn, morning,” Lucy mumbled. “I smell coffee,”

“Yours is on the table.”

Lucy burrowed her face in Emmet's shoulder. "My thoughtful Ems…”

Emmet felt his cheeks flush and his heart flutter. She'd kill him if he ever said it, but Lucy was  _ adorable  _ in the morning. He nuzzled her with his cheek and ushered her to join Unikitty at the table. If he let her distract him their breakfast could catch fire… again. He did indulge himself with the odd glance back at her, though.

Lucy sat with her head resting in one hand, posture loose, still half-asleep. She was still in her pajamas - sweatpants and a tank top - the muscular build of her arms exposed. Her bedheaded hair hung down over her shoulders. She twirled a lock around her finger; a small fidget to keep her from falling back asleep at the table. The early morning sunlight pouring from the window lit the side of her freckle-dusted face in soft gold. Emmet had to force himself not to stare.

“Smells great, babe,” Lucy said, enjoying the scent of cinnamon blueberry waffles wafting from the kitchen.

Unikitty took a whiff too and nodded in agreement.

Emmet bristled with pride. If there was one thing everyone knew he was good at, it was cooking. He'd done a lot of it in his free time back when Business was in power, though most of the time it wasn't very practical. That was what people  _ didn't  _ know; Emmet was a comfort-cook. He'd gotten out of the habit for the most part, but in the past whenever he'd felt sad or lonely he would preheat the stove and whip up whatever he could out of anything he found in the kitchen. Needless to say this coping mechanism had definitely contributed to the spare tire he'd developed over the years, but it was all he could do that made him feel  _ useful _ .

It still made him feel useful now, but in a much less empty way.

Emmet set three plates of waffles and eggs on the table and slid into the chair beside Lucy, who placed her hand over his in quiet acknowledgement. Other than the music still playing at the counter, they ate in silence for a little while. At least until Lucy started feeling awake enough for some idle chatter.

“Did you guys hear about Batman and the Queen’s anniversary party next week?” She asked.

“Yeah, Watevra was talking about it at lunch the other day. Sounds like it's gonna be real big.” Emmet answered through a mouthful of waffle. 

"The Queen throws the best parties." Unikitty said.

"I can't believe it's only been a year." Emmet remarked. "That's weird, right? It feels weird."

"It's definitely weird," Lucy agreed.

"Everything changed really fast. So much happened. And then…  _ un- _ happened…"

Sometimes Emmet's own feelings caught him off guard. He looked down. From the corner of his eye he saw Lucy's expression soften. Unikitty's big eyes twinkled with sympathy. They both knew exactly what…  _ who _ he was talking about. Lucy slipped her arm through his, lacing their fingers together and giving a comforting squeeze.

Emmet shrugged the feeling away and perked back up. He didn't want to think about that right now. About him.

"It's been good, though, right?" He asked, derailing the subject before they could get stuck on it. "Like, it's a good weird?"

Lucy and Unikitty exchanged glances, recognizing the cue to drop it. 

"Of course!" Unikitty nodded.

Lucy laid her head on Emmet's shoulder. "The best weird, Ems."

*****

Unikitty headed out quick after breakfast - she was tagging along on morning patrol with the Cops.

Lucy stayed at the table finishing off her coffee while Emmet cleaned up the kitchen. He hummed along to the chipper guitar chords of the song playing from his phone. His shoulder bopped up and down to the rhythm. Gradually his little tics turned to dancing, his hips swaying with the melody. As he turned to the sink he caught Lucy staring at his butt, just as she snapped her gaze away. He grinned to himself.

Emmet took quiet satisfaction in how much Lucy liked his body. Whenever she'd stare, or warm up to his belly when they were cuddling, or casually feel up his arms, she was telling Emmet that she loved every bit of him. It was nice, after ages of convincing himself appearance didn't matter because his personality was enough, to have someone unabashedly adore his every feature.

He forgot about the rest of the dishes, his mind stuck on Lucy. She was watching him again, chin in her palm, fondness in her eyes. His foot still tapped to the music, a thought creeping into his head. An excuse to be close to her.

“Luuuucyyyyy!” He sang.

“Hm?”

“Come dance with me!”

“It's too early, Emmet…”

“C'mon, just for a minute? It'll help wake you up!”

Emmet held out his hand in invitation. Lucy simply stared with her eyebrow raised, but of course gave in eventually. She sighed and got up, dragging herself pointedly into the kitchen, and placed her hand in Emmet's. His smile brightened even more and he took her by the waist.

There was something about the way Lucy tilted her head, the way her lips twitched up just slightly at the corner as she edged closer that had Emmet's heart beating a mile a minute. When she slung her arm around his neck lazily, the strap of her tank top fell from her shoulder and Emmet nearly went into cardiac arrest.

After a moment of stillness, Emmet managed to retrieve the breath Lucy had stolen from him.

They moved slowly, but in sync. A step back, a step forward. Two steps together, one step apart. Natural. They never took their eyes off each other.

Lucy hated to admit it, but the steady motion did help her feel more awake. Emmet could tell from her expression, though, and gradually upped the ante. Quicker steps, wider turns, until they were really dancing. Emmet lifted his arm and Lucy twirled with it, out across the kitchen floor. Lucy froze at the end of his arm, shocked at how natural the motion felt. It had been so long since she'd last danced like that, she'd convinced herself she couldn't anymore. She met Emmet's eyes again and cracked her first real smile of the morning. Emmet beamed brighter, more golden than sunshine. He gave a single light tug from his wrist and Lucy twirled back into his arms.

This time they shared the breathlessness. Lucy's hands on his chest sent a current of electricity through Emmet. Seized by the moment, he took her face in both hands and pulled her to him. Lucy kissed back almost hungrily without a hint of hesitation, standing on her tiptoes to reach him better. Her hands wound into the fabric of Emmet's vest. His fingers threaded through her candy-colored hair.

Lucy sighed a soft hum into the kiss at the sensation and felt Emmet's smile against her lips in response. They parted to breathe only for a moment and Lucy weaved to plant a few hurried pecks against his jaw, just beneath his ear. She heard his breath catch but her lips were on his again before he could react. It was Emmet's turn to sigh - he melted every time Lucy kissed him like that, without fail, and she knew it. She loved it, in fact. She gave a satisfied little snicker at the way Emmet's body softened against her and, just to tease, nipped at his bottom lip. This was like a game they played, toying with each other's little weaknesses just to get the other flustered.

_ Sure, _ Emmet thought,  _ I'll play, _ and he untangled his fingers from Lucy's hair, trailing down her neck and over the figure of her body until reaching her hips. Managing a steady grip around her thighs, he lifted her into the air all while keeping their lips locked. This earned a cute little squeak from Lucy, who dropped her grip on Emmet's vest in her surprise. She hooked her legs tight around the chub of his hips.

“Emmet!” She cried, arms flailing.

"Lucy!" Emmet grinned at the soft blush spreading over her freckled nose. 

She scowled indignantly, arms crossed, but his grin tugged her back and she couldn't help smiling, too.

"Ugh! You're too cute, it's not fair." She complained.

"Don't worry. You're cuter, so it evens out."

Lucy laughed. She wrapped her arms around Emmet's neck and rested her forehead against his. She loved his eyes, soft green, bright with enthusiasm. He loved hers, too; deep brown with lighter flecks that seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled. They'd stay like that, mesmerized by each other for hours if they were able.

"I love you so much," Emmet murmured.

"Mm," Lucy's eyes fell shut and she shifted to press a tender kiss to the top of his head. "I love you, too, Ems."

Every time she said it felt like the first time.

"Okay, let me down now. We both have to go to work."

"Aww," Emmet whined, but obliged anyway. He leaned back against the counter. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

Lucy started tying up her hair with the band around her wrist. "I'm helping Benny with spaceship repairs, walking noon patrol with Mayhem, then you and I-" she bumped Emmet's hip with hers, "-are training junior Master Builders tonight."

"Don't worry, I remember. Does Benny  _ need _ help?"

"Okay, correction: I'm  _ supervising _ spaceship repairs to make sure Benny doesn't go overboard. You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, that makes more sense." Emmet looked at his watch. "Shoot, I should probably go."

"Knock out those new blueprints, babe." Lucy gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, alligator!"

"After a while, crocodile!"

Emmet rushed to grab his stuff and get out the door. His heart was still racing as he drove, a light flutter of butterflies picking up wind in his stomach. It didn't matter how long he and Lucy were together, Emmet was convinced she'd always be able to give him that first-crush flutter.

And he was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
